Listening to You
by Winged Demoness
Summary: Yugi is a very shy creature and Yami hates how quiet the boy is when they're together. The poor pharaoh just wants to hear little Yugi's voice. Is that too much to ask?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning YAOI! by this I mean men knocking boots with other men, if this raises any bile in your throat whatsoever i suggest you abandon this story. **If not,then enjoy the story!

"Come on, aibou," Yami whispered seductively into the ear of his lighter half, who's response was to suck his bottom lip into his mouth and bite down harshly on the poor appendage.

It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and little Yugi had awoken from an..._interesting _dream with an _interesting... _problem...To put it lightly Yami had practically mauled the little light in an effort to surprise any sort of _sound _from the hikari.

Yugi was so damn shy that everytime the Yami managed to get his clothes off, Yugi made certain to keep absolutely silent. The whole time. Even when he was _cumming _, which just wasn't healthy at all in Yami's opinion and he refused to let such behavior continue. So, the ex-pharoah made it his personnal mission to get his lighter counterpart to scream his name to the heavens. A mission that, to be perfectly honest, wasn't going to well.

Yugi seemed more willing to bite off his bottom lip than to make even a squeak. This, of course, didn't deter Yami in the least. In fact, Yami enjoyed the challenge and only worked harder to accomplish his goal. So, when he discovered the problem Yugi's overly sexy dream (which yami knew was about him)had caused, he'd jumped at the chance to help. Which led to the situation they were in now.

Yami lightly ran his tounge along the shell of Yugi's ear while his thumb teased the head of the light's throbbing erection. "_Yugi_," he purred, as his fingers moved down slightly to stroke his light's entire length appreciatively, "_Why don't you tell me how good this feels?_"

A thin trail of blood ran down Yugi's lip from the sheer torture it was being put through, while the smallest hikari shook his head a little violently.

Yami gently licked the up life liquid, while his hand increased its pace on his other half's arousal. Yugi tipped his head back slightly in rapture and not long after this display Yami's fingers were covered with a warm, viscous fluid.

'Dammit,' Yami thought as he threw Yugi a naughty smile before licking Yugi's cum from his fingers. It utterly floored him that _anyone_ could have a _silent climax_. It just wasn't right. Yami gave Yugi a cheerful smile. " I better go open the shop," he said sounding a quite chipper before taking off to was his hands and let the duel monster fiends in to get their fix.

Yugi let himself collaspe into the soft pillows on his bed. Yami had gone crazy! Why on Earth did he want to hear him...like _that._ It would be so _weird_ afterwards! Yugi could already feel the akward silences that would make up his relationship with his yami. He was certain he'd never be able to look Yami in the back of the head again if Yami was to ever, EVER bear witness to such sinful sounds falling from his throat. He'd be a tomato for the rest of his life! But even Yugi couldn't lie to himself by saying Yami's tactics weren't beginning to affect him. If the ex-pharaoh kept up his shinnanigans Yugi's fear would become his reality very soon.

A/N And there you have the first chapter of my first ever puzzleshipping story. Too bad it's not that great but it's better than some other things I've written. But on the lighter side this is also my first time writing **GASP! **a handjob. I was so distraught while writting it that i made it take up the whole chapter. The next one will have something actually happening, which is always good, right? Right!

R&R for free lemons!


	2. Chapter 2

WD: _searching for excuses... Searching for excuses… No excuses found._ Damn. Retry.

_Searching for excuses… searching for excuses… searching for excuses… _One excuse found.

I had a Trojan spy virus on the laptop. It didn't damage anything but it did delay the crap out of this chapter.

_Excuse not accepted. _

Le Happy Line Break

Yami sighed as he collapsed on Yugi's bed. He had closed the shop early since it was Saturday and now had nothing to do because Yugi decided to hop on in the shower. The mess wasn't _that _big.

Normally, Yugi being in the shower would earn him a good molesting by the pharaoh, but it seemed Yugi had taken the time to look at the back of the doorknob and discover that he could actually _lock _the door. It was times like this when the pharaoh wished he had a few of Bakura's skills.

Oh wait. Bakura _had _shown him how to pick a lock...

Le Happy Line Break

Yugi gave a sigh of pleasure as hot streams of steaming water rained down on him. He loved showers. There was nothing more relaxing than feeling the jets of water soothe and massage his tired, achy muscles. It was absolute paradise.

Yugi unlatched the glass shower door (excellent protection against his pervy yami) and reached out to grab his green washcloth from the towel rack waiting just outside the shower. He felt along the metal bar until his fingers brushed the fuzzy item they'd been hunting for. He grabbed the towel and pulled it into the shower with him.

...Well he tried to anyway.

"What the-?"

The washcloth wouldn't let go of the rack! It felt as though it was caught in something.

He peered out of the shower to see that it had indeed gotten caught on the edge of the rack somehow. He quickly fixed the problem and pulled the brightly colored cloth into the shower with him.

"Hello Habibi."

Yugi gave a very manly shriek upon seeing his surprise shower guest.

"How did you get in here?"

"It's a pleasure to see you too," Yami purred, pulling Yugi towards him and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"Wha-mmph." The small hikari's protests were quickly swallowed by Yami's lips.

"No talking unless it's begging for more," the pharaoh said with a seductive gleam in his ruby eyes.

Yugi squeaked when he was rather suddenly pressed against the wall. Yami made an animalistic sound as he claimed his partner's lips again, thoroughly exploring the youth's mouth with his talented tongue.

Yugi fought to suppress a moan as his darkness' hands roamed his body. He failed to silence a quiet gasp as Yami's lips trailed down his neck, sucking, biting, and undoubtedly leaving several bruises behind.

Yugi released another small gasp when the pharaoh's hands traveled lower to trespass in a rather sensitive area.

_"Yami,"_ Yugi panted, _"I-"_

Yami quickly shushed him, "_Don't talk aibou_."

Yugi shivered at the feeling of being caressed so intimately, biting down on his bottom lip when two stray fingers found their way inside him. They stretched and prepared him for greater things to come, occasionally brushing that spot inside him, teasing him and making him want more.

Finally the fingers were gone and his yami filled him with something much larger and gave him that pleasurable feeling of being filled.

~*~*~*P.O.V. Change*~*~*~

Yami gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he pressed himself fully into his hikari, enjoying the soft warmth that gripped so tightly. With a wicked grin he slowly pulled back and then roughly slammed back into his hikari.

He managed to surprise a gasp from the boy before Yugi bit down on his lip again, determined to stay silent.

Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's hips, adding more speed and power to his thrusts as he felt that familiar sensation coiling in his stomach.

He felt Yugi's come splash onto his chest before he was blinded by his own pleasure, falling over the edge into ecstasy.

~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~

Yami grinned as he rummaged through his closet for a shirt. He'd made some progress.

He had _finally _made some progress.

He was so happy he could sing.

Yugi had actually made… _sounds._

Sure they had been extremely quiet and slightly muffled by the running water in the shower but that was beside the point.

He hadn't heard Yugi make even a _peep _when they were having sex. And that… that hurt his feelings a little bit. After all, he knew he was a fucking god between the sheets and damn it he deserved to hear his partner scream. Plus, Yami was sure Yugi made very pretty screams.

Yami turned around as Yugi came out of the bathroom. The little hikari had decided to stay in the shower a little longer after their 'activities' and give himself another scrubbing. But Yami had been fine with that. It gave him more time to set up the next part of his plan.

"Yugi," Yami said in a singsong voice.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi sounded a little hesitant.

"You wanna play a game with me?"

"What kind of game?"

~*~*~*P.O.V. Change*~*~*~

"Close your eyes." Yugi did as he was told and let his eyes slide shut.

"Now stay still Aibou."

'_Stay still Aibou.' _Yugi frowned slightly. The last time Yami had said those words…

Yugi's eyes snapped open, spotting the fuzzy red handcuffs his darkness had managed to obtain.

"No! Not the handcuffs!"

"Damn it!" Yami growled as his hikari quickly backed up towards the doorway.

"Now Yugi, be a good boy and don't freak out. I just wanna play with you."

Yugi shook his head frantically. "You just wanna chain to the bed again. No way! Not again!"

Yami smirked as his hikari ran out of the room. The boy didn't really think he could get away from him, did he?


	3. Chapter 3

WD: **Thanks to sousie for reminding me to get off my lazy butt.**

"Yami! No!" Yugi darted out of his room.

"But Yugi, I just want to play with you!"

"No!"

Yugi fled down the hallway and into the living room. He quickly dove behind the couch.

"Yugi! There's no reason to run from me, Habibi!"

The small hikari didn't offer a response. It was clear his yami wasn't going to listen to him and Yugi didn't want to give away his hiding spot.

~*~*~*P.O.V. Change*~*~*~

Yami smirked as he spotted the blonde tips of Yugi's hair sticking up from behind the couch.

His hikari had always been terrible at hide and seek.

~*~*~*P.O.V. Change*~*~*~

Yugi couldn't hear his yami's voice anymore. Good News: He wouldn't have to listen to his darkness' perverted ideas. Bad News: He couldn't tell where his yami was anymore.

'Oh God,' Yugi thought, peeking around the side of the couch nervously. 'He could be sitting next to me right now and I might not even know it…' Yugi spun around to check behind him and gave a sigh of relief. No one there.

'Okay, time to come up with a game plan.'

If he stayed in his current position, Yugi knew he'd be caught eventually. He needed a better hiding spot. He slowly surveyed the room as best as he could, given his position. He could probably make it back down the hall and hide under the bathroom sink.

With this plan in mind, he slowly stood up and looked around. Yami was nowhere to be found. Good.

Yugi took a deep breath and took a giant leap over the couch and proceeded to dash down the hall.

Well, that's what he had intended to do, but instead of landing safely on soft, fluffy cushions, he found himself caught in the tight embrace of none other than his yami.

"Argh! Let me go!" Yugi cried with ample frustration. How the hell was this guy always, _always _able to catch him so easily?

"Argh? You'd rather play pirates?" Yami said, amused, receiving a glare from Yugi.

"Let me go!" Yugi demanded with a pout, kicking and thrashing in an attempt to get away.

"Hmmm. Nah, I think I'll hold onto you." Yami grinned at his grumpy hikari, who eventually gave up on his futile attempts at freedom.

"But Yamiiiiii,"Yugi whined," I don't like this game!"

"Why, aibiou? _I just wanna make you feel good_, "Yami tightened his grip on his light slightly as he lifted him into the air, heading back down the hallway at a leisurely stroll.

Yugi blushed and then let out another very, very manly, surprised sound (Let me assure you, he did not squeak.) when he was tossed roughly on the bed, followed by his yami whom wasted no time in pouncing on the youth.

Yugi's surprised gasp was swallowed by his yami's lips.

He was instantly caught in pleasure of a sort that only his dark side could provide. The way his tongue danced and played with Yugi's own caused an almost immediate reaction in him, or rather, a certain part of him. He felt fingers tangle with his own, slowly pushing upwards until they were above his head and-

**CLICK!**

Yugi pulled away from his yami abruptly to look up at his headboard, where the metallic sound had come from.

"What the-?"

His yami… His cruel, cruel yami had tied him to the bed.

I'd like to apologize for the sheer crappiness of this chapter. I had to end it early since it wasn't going the way I wanted it to. Anyways, You can show your love by droppin a review and voting on my poll!


	4. Chapter 4

WD: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I had testing in every single class and will again next week, but the summer will be here soon. I'll be able to update my other stories more often; however, this story is going to have to end. Tragic, tragic, I know.

_Yugi's surprised gasp was swallowed by his yami's lips._

_He was instantly caught in pleasure of a sort that only his dark side could provide. The way his tongue danced and played with Yugi's own caused an almost immediate reaction in him, or rather, a certain part of him. He felt fingers tangle with his own, slowly pushing upwards until they were above his head and-_

_CLICK! _

_Yugi pulled away from his yami abruptly to look up at his headboard, where the metallic sound had come from._

"_What the-?"_

_His yami… His cruel, cruel yami had tied him to the bed._

"Y-yami?" Yugi was a little nervous as his darkness pulled away to tie a silk blindfold over his eyes.

This wasn't going the way he'd expected at all. He had expected to be able to get away and to discourage his yami from his mad obsession with hearing Yugi moan. It seemed that plan had backfired on the little hikari.

Yugi jumped slightly as the feeling of Yami's hands pulled him from his thoughts. Unseen hands trailed slowly down his bare chest and roamed lightly over his thighs. Yugi couldn't help but shiver at the soft, almost ticklish sensations, until an entirely new feeling hit him.

Yami grinned down at his light as the boy let out a loud gasp.

He shifted the angle of the burning candle he was holding so that the wax landed on a pert nipple dragging yet another desperate sound from the small form beneath him.

The former pharaoh let out a deep chuckle. They had barely started and he knew he had already won the little game they were playing. Tonight, he would have Yugi screaming under him.

Yugi gasped again as wax landed on his inner thigh, close to his throbbing erection. Yami leaned down and whispered softly into his ear.

"Do you like this?"

He gave a dark laugh when Yugi shook his head.

"Liar. You know you love this."

Yami backed away again and gently peeled off some of the hardened wax. Yugi made soft mewling sounds as he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin, making yami wish he had thought to record all this. He never knew his hikari could sound so fucking erotic.

Yami frowned at that thought. His light was pretty responsive right now, but Yugi wasn't quite as loud as Yami wanted him to be. To solve this problem, Yami held the candle close to Yugi's skin, close enough to be scalding, and let the wax drip onto his straining erection.

The keening scream Yugi let out was almost deafening. His toes curled, his back arched at an incredible angle, and he threw his back, writhing in pleased-filled agony.

Yami pressed abruptly into his hikari, getting another scream, of pure pleasure this time. He'd only needed to lube up beforehand as his lover was still well-stretched from the fun they'd had in the shower earlier.

The pharaoh pressed himself deep into Yugi's willing body and held still, enjoying the feeling of his lighter half once again wrapped tightly around him. He stayed still and listened to Yugi's deep breathing until the hikari's voice broke the silence.

"Y-yami," Yugi panted, "W-what are doing? M-move…"

Yami smirked at his hikari, although Yugi couldn't see it.

"I might consider it… If you ask nicely…"

Yugi did as he asked without complaint.

"Yami, will you please fuck me?"

Yami grinned. He wasn't even trying to hold back anymore.

"I want you fuck hard and fast. I-I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week and I want fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week and I want to feel your cum all over me- Aaah!"

Yugi's words were cut off as Yami pulled back and thrust harshly into him, ramming into his prostate mercilessly. Yugi's cries of pleasure echoed off the walls as Yami's hard thrusts slammed the headboard repeatedly against the wall.

Yami listened as his hikari's voice increased in volume and his breathing became heavier. He stroked his hikari's erection with quick, fast strokes until the boy came into his hand. As Yugi's walls spasmed, and constricted his own erection, he felt his own orgasm approaching. At the last second, he forced himself to pull out and shot his load over his hikari's trembling form.

He collapsed beside Yugi's panting form. After he'd gained back some strength, he leaned over his hikari and captured the younger one's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you," he whispered softly as eyes that mirrored his own stared up at him.

"I love you too, Yami," Yugi's eyes slid shut as the last of his strength claimed him he succumbed to sleep.

Yami smiled gently down at his light. His heart and soul all bundled into one, sweet little package.

He couldn't resist pressing a last kiss to his cheek before falling asleep himself.

WD: DA END! Argh! It was so sappeh and fluffeh. I hope the smut was worth the long wait, and if not, I'm so sowwy. Sex has never been my specialty.

Annnnnd, I'm considering doing a tender and/or bronzeshipping sequel to this. Puzzleshipping was just the guinea pig pairing. Tendershipping and bronzeshipping will spice up the story more, since I can make Bakura, Marik, and Malik super psychotic. It'll be so much fun! Well, toodles! And leave a review my darlings!


End file.
